AG076
}} Me, Myself and Time (Japanese: ヤジロンと霧の中の遺跡！ and the Ruins in the Mist!) is the 76th episode of the , and the 350th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 13, 2004 and in the United States on April 30, 2005. Blurb The kids are crossing a mountain in the fog, and Ash trips and slides down a cliff with Pikachu. He encounters a mysterious woman singing a strange song. Pikachu stops a Baltoy from spinning off a cliff. Its Trainer, a girl named Callista, arrives and explains that she is searching for ancient artifacts from the Baltoy civilization. Her parents forbid her to search, but a mysterious phone call sent her to the mountain that day. Team Rocket is also on the mountain, and they attack the mysterious woman, who fights them off with her Xatu. Callista and Ash help fight the thieves off, and the woman leads them to a cave with the ruins that Callista has been searching for. A pile of rubble lies on top of the most important artifact, and the woman explains that her Baltoy is trapped under it. Callista's Baltoy clears the rock and frees the other Baltoy. Team Rocket attacks again with a drilling machine, but they are driven back and sent blasting off as usual. The woman explains to the kids that the artifact is a time machine and reveals the truth to them—that she is a future version of Callista! She explains that she spent her whole life searching for the Baltoy civilization and now has no time to study it—but now the younger Callista can. The elder Callista disappears into the machine with her Baltoy. The kids leave the ruins, and Ash reunites with his friends, in a hurry to get to his next Gym battle. Plot , , , and Max are making their way through a forest covered with fog, on Kirikiri Mountain. The fog is so thick that Ash gets separated from the group. Calling out for them Ash grows desperate and starts running aimlessly. He is running so fast that he can't stop, and the thrust of the run launches him down a steep hill. He and Pikachu hear a song far away. They begin to walk towards the source. Through the fog they make out what appears to be a woman in a burgundy robe with glasses, chanting a song. Brock, May, and Max have gotten to where the fog has cleared up and they just realize that Ash wasn't with them. Ash still trapped in the fog encounters a spinning around. It is headed for the precipice. Ash tells to use a to try to stop it. At that moment a little girl named appears and gets angry at Ash for attacking her Baltoy. Ash then explains to her that he saved it from going off the cliff, so she apologizes and thanks him instead. Then, they introduce each other. Meanwhile, have been trying to find their way out of the fog too. Jessie mentions that she had seen a flash from an attack and signals them to the place. Calista tells Ash that she has been looking for ancient artifacts, and shows Ash a book that tells of the whereabouts of the artifacts. She also tells him of her dream to become an archaeologist. Calista says that her parents don't want her to be an archaeologist, they want her to be a doctor just like them. She receives a phone call from a strange woman that tells her to come to the Curi Curi mountain ruins with her Baltoy, the strange woman also tells her that all of the articles in the book are true. Calista points out a song that she says holds the secret to entering the ruins. Ash recognizes the song and goes back to the spot where he had heard it. Team Rocket, plotting another sinister plan, come across the lady, and challenge her to a . Halfway through the battle, Ash and Calista appear, interrupting their battle. After they have taken care of Team Rocket. The lady guides them through a cave-like hole inside a tree. When abruptly, the floor that they are standing on opens and they begin their rapid fall, landing on a soft green pillow. They arrive and see drawings on the wall from the Baltoy civilization. Beside the drawings they see a pile of rocks, the lady tells them that there had been an earthquake and had knocked part of the wall down, trapping within it, the lady's Baltoy. Calista tells Baltoy to use on the rocks and liberates the other Baltoy. Calista informs the lady that in her book it said that nobody had discovered the ruins yet. The lady takes out the same book, but it has a much more worn out appearance. She tells Calista that the book was the one that convinced her that all of the ancient artifacts really existed. She also tells her that her parents didn't want her to become an archaeologist. Calista tells her she has exactly the same problem. The strange lady tells Calista to use Baltoy's in the middle of the wheel of drawings when suddenly Team Rocket barges in unannounced with a steel driller. As Meowth brags how nothing can defeat steel, Ash realizes that Pikachu's works and uses it. Calista then uses her Baltoy's Rapid Spin and they bring Team Rocket's machine down. The ritual continues where it left off and Baltoy is shrouded in light. That is when the strange lady walks and enters the light and confesses to them that she is Calista, but of the future. She tells them that the most valuable treasure that the Baltoy civilization gave the world was time. She explains that the reason for coming was to encourage Calista to never give up her dream and continue her research. Calista from the future tells her that you only have one life, one chance to change the future. With those words, she vanishes. Ash meets up with the others, eager to get to the next Gym, now understanding what a precious gift time is. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Present * Future * Calista's parents (flashback) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; debut) * ( 's; from the future) Trivia * The English dub title is based on the phrase "me, myself, and I". * One of the clay artifacts in this episode also appeared in Fossil Fools, which originally aired over three-and-a-half years prior, and later again in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, over six years later. It can be seen in the box of 's confiscated artifacts. * Advance Adventure is used as background music. Errors * When blasts off the second time, even though didn't audibly pop out of its Poké Ball, it was briefly seen blasting off with them. Dub edits * Music from The Power of One is used. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these is the best to beat ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=אני, עצמי וזמן |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=वक़्त वक़्त की बात }} 076 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes that feature time travel Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Ich bin du! es:EP352 fr:AG076 ja:AG編第76話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第76集